Lytare
by Stray-89
Summary: After unknowingly bleeding hate from his veins Harry finally comes into his inheritance as a Lytare. A rare species of magical creature and the priceless treasure for one blonde slytherin... Creature!Harry, Creature!Draco, HD slash
1. Chapter 1

**Lytare**

_Stray-89_

**Chapter 1**

**-----**

I have always cut; the first time was when I was 12. The whole world, well maybe not the whole world but all of my world, hated me. They hated me because I was different and because they were afraid of me. I was always careful, the cuts were small and places that are out of sight. I always waited until the cuts had healed before I cut again. It was harder that night. The cut was meant to be longer, not deeper. I didn't want to die. Not really.

It was really quite late; I was alone in the sixth year boys bathroom, on my knees in one of the shower stalls. I usually cut after hiving one of my dreams, well some would call them nightmares. One where everyone that had died since the start of the second war spoke to me, I was always kneeling and they stood above me, blaming me for their deaths, telling me it was all my fault. I dreamt this often, and after I always had the need to be in control, to feel and to spill _my _blood for a change. But this time the need was different, it was like something was crawling in my skin, and I needed to let it out.

That night was a mistake, kneeling there on the tiles. I was always careful; I wanted the scars to be neat. I was making a long and careful cut down the centre of my left forearm with my knife, to release the _thing _that had invaded my veins. My blood dripped onto the tiles, creating rivulets of deep red, to drizzle slowly to the drain, creating patterns on the tiles. I watched the blood drip from my arm and felt the crawling sensation start to fade. I had spilt blood; I had stained the floor with it and I felt a strange burning begin all over my body.

The door burst open. I jumped accidentally plunging the knife deeper than I had meant right into my wrist, slicing the vein. I grunted in pain and the blood began to pool on the floor of the stall. I looked up, to see the frightened face of my dorm mate Neville Longbottom.

He stood frozen for a minute. Then he yelled and the whole dorm came running, Ron took one look at me and promptly ran to get some towels. I was afraid, the burning was spreading through my veins and I was going to die and I didn't want to, not really. Sometimes I thought it might just be easier if I did, but tonight with the four frightened faces of my friends looking at me I changed my mind.

"Harry, Harry, can you hear me." Ron was saying waving his hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as the burning pain seared through my body causing the room to fade out in a swirl of darkness.

-----

Deep in the Slytherin dungeons one Draco Malfoy woke with a start sitting bolt upright. He felt something, something that he had been waiting for since he came into his inheritance at the end of the last school year. On his seventeenth birthday early in June he had awoken screaming in pain not knowing which way was up.

He had felt his bones stretch, his muscles contracting and snap back into a new position grow stronger, Draco had felt his eye teeth pop out and new teeth grow back in their place. He had felt a strange and painful rippling sensation in his back before what had seemed to be a pair of deep dark blue wings ripped out of his back, and then contracted leaving two blue scaly patches on his back. Draco had also grown a good five inches now standing at six feet, two inches, his body had also grown cat like fangs, claws and what he later noticed cat like slits for pupils. After noticing the changes that had occurred to his body he, threw the hand mirror across the room, watching with satisfaction as it smashed against the wall, glass shards showered to the floor. Draco turned and with a growl and thrust his hands under the dresser, upturning it, and watching it smash against the wall. Draco felt his body fill with something akin to testosterone, and Draco raged against it. After he had come down from his testosterone high Draco cast a glamour charm on himself and headed to the schools library to research what had just happened.

After several hours of research he had discovered something about his family that shattered his beliefs, ideals, and everything he had ever been told by his father. The Malfoy family weren't pure bloods; they weren't even pure blood human.

The only book on the Lytaren species in the library said,

_Lytare are a rare magical species, was created due to the breeding of the Lyte bird, and an unknown type of large cat, both now extinct by a wizard who is unknown. This creature, was known as a Lytar, and when this Lytar breed with humans they created the Lytare. The original species Lytar is now extinct. Lytare currently rated XXXX by the Ministry of Magics Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They are considered extremely dangerous when provoked. This species, in the middle ages, were caught and breed with by many of the wizarding families who sought power, but are now commonly thought to be almost extinct. The gene for a Lytare is a recessive trait and as such very few have been seen. For more than a hundred years, none have been born. The gene is only known to exist in a few of today's 'pure-bloods' the Blacks, Princes, and the Prewetts, are the only known families to carry this gene._

_The Lytare are known to be an animalistic society, who have a social order based on dominants and submissives. Both of which are distinctly different to each other._

_The dominant's are always male and are distinguishable by their deep blue wings that are half their height, which can only be recalled after mating for the first time. They are also the elder of the pair and always taller and stronger. These qualities are necessary for their survival in the wild, where the dominant is the protector and provider for their submissive. _

_The submissive however has wings that are as tall as they themselves are, and can be wrapped around the body as a protection that is almost impenetrable, which is needed as they are the smaller of the pair and less physically able to defend themselves, they also have a extremely poisonous bite. Their wings are most commonly a pale blue but the more magically powerful have been known to have dusty red wings. Less is known about the submissive of the species as very few have been born into wizarding society. However both the submissive and the dominant both have cat like fangs and claws to match their feathery wings taken from their ancestor the Lytar._

_Lytare are always shockingly beautiful, though they mate for life, and after mating will never desire another sexual partner. A dominant's mate can be either male or female. The dominant of the pair will feel a strong pull in their veins as soon as their mate comes into their Lytaren powers, calling them to claim their mate before someone else does. The transformation, of a half-blooded Lytare usually happens on the seventeenth birthday however if the two have hated each other previously only the oldest and therefore dominant would be able to transform. For the submissive to come into their powers they themselves would have to bleed out the hate for their mate that was running in their veins, creating a danger for their lives. After this time the transformation would begin immediately. _

Draco could feel a pull growing stronger with every second, pulsing inside his very veins. His mate had come into their inheritance, and they were here are Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Right after I put the first chapter up I was so pleased, over night I got an amazing 21 reviews...I was shocked...anyway in answer to a few of the reviews...

**methoslover: **Ummm, yeah I might make the submissive be capable of becoming pregnant, im not sure if I could write that though...

**cookie:** Well, Draco did spend hours looking, he actually found a little paragraph about them in one book then found the main Lytare book...

**Cassandra:** No Harry and Draco were not together before, hence the 'bleeding out the hate' part.

There were plenty of other lovely reviews soI thank all 34 original reviewers to this story, you all inspired me to write this next chapter...

So without further ado i present the second Chapter of Lytare...

**Lytare**

_Stray-89_

**Chapter 2**

The usually dark and quiet hospital wing was buzzing with noise; Madam Pomfrey had been roused from her sleep by the four Gryffindor sixth year boys at two in the morning. They had brought and unconscious Harry Potter with them.

"Has he been doing something dangerous again?" Madam Pomfrey asked

"He cut himself and them he passed out, I wasn't sure if it was from blood loss or for another reason," said Ron who was surprisingly calm. For now.

Harry, after a few minutes of inspection by Madam Pomfrey, began to writhing on the bed, whimpering, trembling and twitching, after a moment or two he suddenly sat upright they all thought that he was awake but his eyes remained closed. They noticed changes to his physique, he seemed a little taller about five foot six inches, he had claws and fangs, and most surprisingly a pair of dusty red wings had sprouted from his back. Harry's eyes flashed open and they saw for a moment that he had catlike slits for pupils, before he curled his wings around him and lay still, however the occasional whimper could still be heard from within the cocoon the red wings around the dark haired boy.

Madam Pomfrey had tried everything to get through the wings but the feathered appendages remained firmly closed around the boy.

"Go and fetch Professor Dumbledore, and tell him we have a submissive Lytare on our hands, then go back to your dormitories." Madam Pomfrey said after a moment and Seamus, Dean and Neville hurried out of the room.

"I'm not leaving." Said Ron

"Fine, but stay back," Madam Pomfrey replied

Ten minutes later Professor Dumbledore arrived, Dumbledore rushed over to Harry and inspected him for a moment before saying "I'm going to cast a mid strength pain spell at Harry, if he is indeed a Lytare then his wings will protect him from it." Ron looked appalled but then remembered that this was Dumbledore; he always knew what was going on.

------

Draco Malfoy closed his eyes finding the pull and the second heart beat hidden inside him. Once he had found the location of his mate he dressed quickly and left the Slytherin common room at a five past two in the morning, after two minutes he had to close his eyes again as he had lost the connection. He followed the pull, it lead him up stairs and around twisting corridors he didn't pay attention to where he was going.

He was at the end of a corridor he recognised to be near the hospital wing, and the pull was stronger than ever before. Draco hurriedly hid behind a suit of armour from the headmaster who was walking swiftly toward the hospital wing. As soon as the door to the hospital wing was closed Draco crept up to it and heard the words 'mid strength pain spell...if he is indeed a Lytare then his wings will protect him' Draco burst into the room to see as bright blue spell rushing towards, and then bouncing off the cocoon of wings on the bed.

That was his mate. Dumbledore had tried to hurt his mate. He turned on Dumbledore, growling low in his throat his claws appearing and his eyes flashing dangerously. Dumbledore backed away casting a shield over all the other occupants of the room, excepting Harry. Draco snapped his fangs once before turning and walking swiftly towards the curled up wings. If he had seen correctly then, it was Weasley in the room with the medi-witch and Dumbledore, and that meant that it was Harry in that cocoon of red feathers.

Draco stretched out a hand and touched the feathers; the wings retracted immediately into the small boys back at the touch of his mate. The smaller boy was quivering on the bed, and leant into the touch, it felt warm and comforting, it was a small consolation to the fear running through his veins. Draco could feel that his mate was frightened, and didn't know what was happening. He quickly pulled Harry into his arms; the smaller boy crumbled and began to whimper in his arms.

Draco turned to the other occupants of the room bared his fangs for a moment and then said with venom in his voice "Do you mind, you're frighting him."

Ron was appalled if a little shocked at the way Harry was reacting. From what he could comprehend about the evenings events Harry had just cut up his arm, and from what he had seen it wasn't the first time it had happened and to top it off Harry was hugging Malfoy as if his life depended on him or something. "Let him go Malfoy, leave him alone, can't you see he's upset."

"In case you haven't noticed Weasel, I'm doing a better job than any of you." Draco said hotly snarling again, they had hurt his mate. They were going to pay.

"I'm afraid Mr. Malfoy is right Mr. Weasley." He turned to Draco and said "There is a private room at the back of the ward, should we put you both in there for the time being?"

Looking down at Harry, who was curling into his chest and looking very vulnerable, and scared, Draco said "No, I'm taking him back with me and there is nothing that you can do about it."

Harry was scared, he didn't know what was going on, he felt weak and helpless, and he whispered out "I'm scared"

As soon as the words left his lips he felt the pair of strong arms that were around him tighten more securely holding him close. The embrace was full of love, hope and adoration. Harry felt himself picked up in that same pair of arms and swiftly carried for a time. He was placed in someone's lap; he curled up, scared and frightened. He heard a soothing voice in his ear whispering words of comfort "It'll be alright love; it's going to be okay."

Harry looked up to see a pair of familiar silvery grey eyes looking worriedly at him, Harry reacted immediately, he leapt out of Malfoy's lap and huddled in a corner. Whispering "no, no, stay away, I'm sorry."

It broke Draco's heart to see Harry like this, so defenceless and afraid. "It's okay Harry; I'm here to tell you what's going on."

"What is going on? It hurts so much." Harry said

Draco smiled softly and said "come on, off the floor, you'll catch a cold."

Harry slowly got up and made his way over to Malfoy but before he could get all the way, his legs crumbled beneath him. He never hit the floor, Malfoy had caught him, and he once again carried Harry over to a couch and pulled the smaller boy into his lap.

Harry rested his head against Draco's chest and his eye's fluttered closed, Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair, _he looks so cute_ Draco thought. At Draco's touch Harry's chest began to vibrate and he emitted loud purr.

After several hours both Harry and Draco awoke, Harry blushing slightly at the position he found himself in. He was lying on top of Draco, his head resting on Draco's chest, Draco had his arms around Harry's waist holding him tight.

"What happened?" Harry asked not raising his head from Draco's chest, Draco smiled.

The blond Slytherin wasn't quite sure where to begin, "ahh, well, do you know anything about Lytare?"

"No, what's a Lytare?" Harry replied

"You are." Draco said "My beautiful, mate."

Harry recoiled slightly, pulling away from Draco's chest "What? Mate?"

Draco explained everything he knew about Lytare, and Harry settled "so, I'm an animal?" Harry said after a few moments listening to Draco's steady heartbeat.

"Yes, in part, but I don't care because I am to." Draco replied. "What I want to know is when your birthday is?" said Draco "Is it today?"

"No." said Harry "It's the 31st of July"

Draco was a little shocked then he clutched the dark haired boy tighter and whispered "I know, I'll help you through it."

"Know what?" Harry replied

Draco pulled back on Harry's sleeve revealing, an arm that was covered in scars. "I should have thought of it as soon as I realised that you were my mate. There is something I didn't tell you about Lytare." Draco paused for a moment before ploughing on "if the two hated each other previously only the dominant, that's me, could come into their powers. Before the submissive, that's you, could come into their Lytare powers then they, would have to bleed out the hate."

Harry looked a little shocked for a moment then a look of dawning comprehension appeared on his face "So that was what the thing was, crawling in my veins, wanting to be let out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes...**

I'm so happy with the way this is going and with the support from all of my reviewers. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed, Shenin and Amy especially, they are theones whoI bounce my ideas off...

**chilili:** Thanks for the review, Just to let you know that the reason Harry is taking it so well is because he 'bled' the hate from his veins leaving...well you find out in this chapter anyway...

**Lytare**

_Stray-89_

**Chapter 3**

Ron raced into the Gryffindor common room at two thirty in the morning, and four figures rose form the armchairs that were clustered around the fire.

"How is he?" Said Hermione hurriedly

"Well Hermione what I'm most worried about is the fact that Dumbledore let him leave with Malfoy." Said Ron

"WHAT?" yelled the Gryffindor boys at once,

"And Hermione, what's a Lytare, 'cause that was what Madam Pomfrey told Dumbledore that Harry was, and he agreed."

"I have already got all the references that I could one the boys woke me and told me what happened." Hermione replied

"Well, tell me then…" Ron said, walking over to the table and sitting down tiredly in one of the chairs.

"Read it for your self" said Hermione handing Ron a book entitled _Lytare, being or Beast? By Armanda Hearth_

"Fine." Ron huffed flicking pages an reading a few paragraphs on each page,

_Lytare are a species not unlike humans, and also similar to Veela, like Veela they mate for life and do not seem to have sexual preferences. More like humans, they understand emotions other than love and hate._

_There are two types of Lytare, the Dominant or Nanim, and the Submissive or Vissim. Both will come into their inheritance or their Lytare powers on their seventeenth birthday, unless of course the two didn't get along. If this was the case then the younger and therefore submissive would have to willingly bleed the 'hate' from their veins. After doing so they come into their inheritance. _

Ron inhaled sharply, and quickly turned the page,

_The Nanim is most recognisable by it's deep blue wings, which can only be called after bonding with their mate for the first time. _

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, get on with it' Ron thought

_The Vissim however, had much larger wings which can act as a shield, normally a pale blue (or in the more powerful a dusty red) they can shield the Vissim from both magical and physical attack. _

Ron flicked again,

_What most don't understand about the Lytare species is that the Submissive can be either male or female and this doesn't matter if the couple want to have children as the submissive, as either male or female can carry children. _

"Holy, Freaking, Hell!" Ron said loudly "If Harry is this submissive Lytare thing...then he...he...holy crap!"

"Yes, Ron we already read that," Hermione said taking the book from Ron " Here let me read you this bit."

_A submissive Lytare, is not capable of giving birth with out their Dominant by their side, if the dominant is absent then the birth is hopeless and the child dies, and around seventy percent of the time the 'mother' will die too._

Hermione flicked to the next page "I thought that this was the most disturbing thing." She said

_A full blooded Lytare child or Lana, is quite different from a human child, it does not breast feed, to feed it's self the Lana, suckles blood from the shoulder of their LeeLee (mother, the submissive) and their LaeLoo (father, the Dominant). The Lana will begin to eat what we humans call 'baby food' at approximately six months but will continue to suckle the blood until around two years of age. This is normal for them as the blood of a mature Lytare holds a high percentage of magic, and the Lana needs magic to grow as it is a magical creature. _

------

"Draco?" Harry asked many hours later looking up into his mates eyes

"Yes, Angel?" Draco replied

"Why don't I feel repulsed that you are my mate?"

Draco smiled "Because you 'bleed' out you hate for me leaving only your Lytare side's instinctual love for their mate"

"Oh," was all Harry managed to say

It had been two day's that the question had been bothering him the whole time, he didn't recognise where they were

"Where are we? I mean, are we even at Hogwarts?" Harry said

"No we are nowhere near Hogwarts. We are in one of my families cottages in Wales." Said Draco

"How did we get here, I can't remember it."

"You have to remember that nothing is stronger than a Lytare Dominant looking after their Vissim and Children, I ran with you, into the forest and then once I had reached the apparation wards I apparated here."

"But what about all my friends? People will worry..." Harry trailed off

"We will be here for less than a week, don't worry." The Dominant replied

Harry was alone in the bathroom later that night, brushing his teeth, if you could call them 'his teeth' anymore, they certainly didn't look like his teeth, his eye teeth were longer. Although not like a vampires, more like a cats, Harry was still trying to get used to his new appearance. When ever he looked into the mirror he expected to see himself as he had looked before the transformation. But this was not so, he had always been small and skinny for his age but, he thought that next to Draco he looked rather feminine. He supposed that he was the feminine one after all he was the submissive, the Vissim, the one who could carry a child. That thought still frightened him, he was going to have a child. He supposed that normally he would be disgusted that he was going to carry a child inside of him for ten months (the gestation period of a Lytare) but the thought brought a smile to his face, he was going to have a child.

The problem was that Draco said that he couldn't smell the womb yet, that thought troubled him, and he constantly worried that Draco would leave him if he couldn't have children.

Harry put his tooth brush into the holder and leaned on the sink examining his eyes, they too had changed, and they reminded his of Voldemort's, with the cat like slits for pupils...

Harry could feel a burning begin to pool in his stomach, it was like molten lava, twisting his insides around, his vision became hazy and he let out a whimper of pain, as his body tilted dramatically and he landed with a thud on the floor.

------

Draco heard a thump from the bathroom of the room next door, he raced in to see his mate fallen on the floor, writhing on the ground, whimpering in pain.

------

It was the worst pain Harry had felt in his whole life, It was burning, twisting and rearranging his organs, there was one solid thing that he could feel, his mates presence next to him "It hurts Draco" he whimpered into Dracos stomach, as Draco cradled his head in his lap.

"Where does is hurt baby?" Draco asked managing to keep the panic from his voice

"Here" Harry guided a hand over his lower abdomen and Draco smiled

"Let me make it better." He said pulling Harry into his lap and rubbing soothing circles on his stomach, where he could feel the muscles twisting,

Harry sighed, at the ministrations of his mate "What is it Draco?" He asked

"It's nothing to worry about." Said Draco "Your body is finally creating a womb, a place for a child to grow, our Lana"

"So you're not going to leave me?" Harry said worriedly

"Wherever did you get that idea?" Draco asked Harry

"Well..." Harry started, tears beginning in glisten in his eyes "I thought...that...if...that if... that you would leave me if...if I never..." Draco shushed Harry with a light kiss,

"I would never leave you," Draco said " I love you far to much for that."

Harry let out a loud contented purr and ran a hand through his mate's silky hair pulling him closer...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it makes me so happy, and inspires me to write more. Originally I was going to Have Harry and Draco bond in this chapter but then with some advice from Amy, I changed my mind.

**Bishylover:**Well your question really did make me think...ummmm, it's going to be explained further in...but yes Harry will still have his fiery spirit...

Thank you again to all who reviewed...so without further ado I present you with Chapter 4 of Lytare...

**Lytare**

_Stray-89_

**Chapter 4**

------

-----

----

---

--

-

**Potter Missing**

_It has been released to the public by Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry that Harry Potter, the Boy – Who – Lived is missing from Hogwarts grounds, He was last seen on February 23rd leaving the Hospital wing in the arms of a still unnamed individual. He had been residing in the Hospital wing for only around twenty minutes after being admitted for unknown reasons, before he was bodily removed for the ward. Close friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, Hermione Granger stated in an interview yesterday 'I can only hope that Harry will be returned to us, Me and Ron miss him terribly and are extremely worried for his safety' This reporter personally believes that Harry Potters best friends are aware of who has taken our boy hero from the safe arms of Hogwarts..._

"It just goes on, and on, like that Draco." Harry said looking up from the paper that had been delivered by a handsome looking tawny owl early that morning.

"Well what did you expect?" Draco said looking tiredly at Harry from across the table. After Harry had fallen asleep the previous night Draco had stayed up for hours just watching his angel sleep, and when he had finally fallen asleep he had, dreamt of holding Harry in his arms, belly ripe with his child.

"Well, yeah, I suppose that this is what I thought it would be, but I thought that Dumbledore would have managed to keep it quiet." Harry said interrupting Draco's thoughts. "Are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked looking at his mate with concern

"Yes, don't worry about me, I just spent too much time watching you sleep last night" Draco replied. Harry blushed, still no quite used to Draco's constant worship of him.

------

Much later in the day, Harry and Draco decided that they should get out of the house, as they had not left it in their two and a half day stay. It was cool, almost cold in the Gazebo, wrapped up a blanket. Harry and Draco lay together Harry pulled flush up against Draco, held tight by strong arms and hands that caressed his stomach.

"What are we going to do when we get back to Hogwarts Dray?" Harry asked head lolling against the strong chest behind him

"I don't know love, I just don't know." Draco sighed into Harry's hair

"Will they find us before the bonding ritual is finished?" Harry asked

"It's almost impossible; there are just too many wards around the cottage for us to be detected."

Harry sighed and snuggled deeper into the warmth of his mate, "I hope you're right"

Harry had a sudden image of him and Draco being forcibly separated by the headmaster, staff of Hogwarts and his friends. It filled him with fear, as Draco had filled him in on some of the lesser known facts about Lytare. Apparently the Dominant and Submissive must be in contact at all times at the beginning of the 'bonding ritual' and according to Draco, they were about half way thought the bonding ritual.

They had gotten to know each other remarkably well in the two and a half days that they had spent together. He supposed that this was because there was defiantly a lack of other things to do in the cottage. Draco had brought him here for them to be secluded for a week, two days longer than the bonding ritual took. Draco had said that when the submissive was ready it sent out a sort of signal that the dominant picked up on. It told them when the Submissive was ready and what the conditions for the bonding to take place should be.

Harry was thinking about his life and how it had changed since that moment on the tiles of the Gryffindor boy's bathroom. He now recognised all the signs that he had been given that night, that he should have recognised and would have had he known the truth about his parents. Sure the blood being in his father's blood was likely; it was in a number of the families. But his mother was another story, she mustn't have been a total Muggle born after all.

Harry also thought about when he was going to mate with Draco, his Lytaren side was telling him that it would be soon but his human side was telling him to wait, but then again, Draco was the only one who he would ever feel safe with, he loved him and that was something that Harry had never had before. Harry felt a rather strong emotion for his blonde hired Dominant; he supposed that it was love.

"Love you Draco." Harry whispered coming out of his musings

"Love you to." Draco replied clutching the smaller boy tighter.

"I want to bond Draco" Harry said bring his hands to rest over his mates that were currently tracing patterns on his still tenter stomach.

"I know, its' starting I can feel it." Draco said, turning the dark haired Gryffindor to face him, "Soon I promise, not while your stomach is still unsettled, tomorrow night at the latest. I Promise." Draco leant forward and left trails of Kisses down the Gryffindor's throat, sucking on his jugular. Harry brought his arms up behind Draco's head and pulled his mouth up and pressed his chilled lips to Draco's.

------

_It was dark and Harry wondered where Draco was, Draco made him feel safe and loved but there was no love in this room, the room exuded pain, death and torture, Harry wondered why he was here until he turned, and saw Lord Voldemorts throne, the Dark Lord seated in it, minions at his feet._

"_Lucius, do you have news of where your son is hiding?" The dark Lord hissed_

"_Yes, my Lord he is in one of the family cottages in Wales, I am unable to find out which one but there are only three…"_

"_Good, Lucius, you have pleased me, gather Crabbe, Goyle and Nott I shall join you in the capture of Harry Potter."_

Harry woke with a gasp and roughly shook Draco's shoulder

"Draco, Draco, we have to leave Voldemorts coming for us."

"Wha' 'sat" Draco said sleepily

"We have to leave." Harry said quickly

"Why?"

"Voldemorts coming" Harry said with more urgency

"WHAT?"

"I dreamt it just now, and my dreams always come true…"

Draco sat up fast. "Right, were going now. We'll floo, it's faster and safer."

Harry and Draco grabbed their wands of the bedside table and headed for the fireplace, Draco opened the ceramic pot that contained the glittering green powder, just as they both heard the door in the kitchen burst open.

"Hurry." Draco said pushing Harry in front of himself, and throwing a hand full of floo powder into the fire "Headmaster office" He whispered to Harry

Harry stepped into the green flames and shouted "Headmasters office"

The last thing he saw before he was pulled away in a swirl of green flames was, the door to the bedroom bursting open, and four dark cloaked figures entering.

------

-----

----

---

--

-

A/N: DUN,DUN,DUN... what ever will happen next...


	5. Chapter 5

**A**_**/N:** This Chapter is shorter than i had intended but I wanted to update, it was so evil of me to leave it on a cliffhanger like that._

**Mu-Chan:** Kudos for that, I didn't know. Incisors were what I had seen them called everywhere, I'll have to fix it at some point.

**Moongypsy04:** ummm, I had started to write this before I read 'Shiverin Descendent' but I was inspired to post it by that story and many others including 'Alvatas'. Hhowever Shiverin Decendent is one of my favourite fics.

And without further ado...I bring you, Chapter five of Lytare...

****

**Lytare**

_Stray-89_

**Chapter 5**

**------**

**-----**

**----**

**---**

**--**

**-**

Harry arrived in the headmaster's office a few seconds later in the middle of what looked like a staff meeting. All of the teachers were siting in chairs around Dumbledore's desk including, surprisingly, Professor Trelawney. Harry looked around at the shocked faces for a moment before rushing towards the door.

Before Harry had even gotten half way, he felt a locking spell so strong, it would take him a whole day to chip it away, slide over the door. There was no escape and Draco still hadn't come through the fire.

"Let me out." Harry said, Dumbledore shook his head slowly "NOW!" Harry screamed, he was becoming panicked and his little imagining from the previous day flooded into his head they were trying to separate him from his mate. He had to escape. Harry once again looked towards the door, wishing it open.

"You don't understand old man." Harry raged "I have to find Draco, there were death Eaters, and Voldemort himself, I escaped but I don't know about Draco..." Harry's over active imagination conjured the image of his mate being tortured, held prisoner and then brutally killed. Harry slid down the wall and sat leaning against it sobbing uncontrollably into his hands. "I have to find him."

"Now, Harry settle down, we will discuss the Death Eater incident at a later date."

"NO, Its now or never old man. My mate is out there and he could very well, be getting tortured right now. You have to find him and bring him back or I'll do it my self."

"Yes Harry we will be sending Severus out to obtain Mr. Malfoy shortly. Now before you arrived we were discussing Draco Malfoy's actions the other night in the hospital wing and have decided that to keep you safe it would be better for you to be in your own room until we can have him questioned under Veritaserum. You will be kept away from him until he has been questioned..."

"NO, NO" Harry shouted, interrupting the headmaster "You can not, and will not keep me from him, and him from me. He's my mate, can't you understand that. I. LOVE. HIM." Many of the staff looked outraged at the way Harry was addressing the headmaster. Snape however had a slight smirk playing about his mouth.

Snape was an expert at many things, Potions, Occlumency, and he had spent many years researching Lytare, after being told tales of one of his grandfathers generation ago who had been the last Lytare to come into their powers, before Potter and Malfoy. He knew that if the two boys were separated that something terrible was going to happen, and Snape was all for Dumbledore taking the blame for this mishap. He suspected Dumbledore knew of the bonding ritual, but was casting it aside as the two were only half-blooded Lytare. He knew that Harry as the submissive was going to suffer from the separation first, and would probably do something incredibly stupid...

------

As soon as the figures entered the room Draco, took two steps back. The four robed men, stood still taking in the dying green flames and coming to the conclusion that Harry Potter had just left. They stood there, not a word was uttered until his own father said "How dare you betray the family Draco. _Crucio_"

The spell hit Draco dead on in the chest, it felt like a thousand burning knives slicing his flesh; he fell to his knees but never made a sound, despite the pain spreading through his entire body. He wouldn't give his father the pleasure, as soon as the pain had receded enough he attempted to apparate away. Apparently, and unfortunately for him they had remembered to put up anti apparition wards.

"You are not going to go anywhere young Malfoy. " The dark lord hissed, walking over to Draco and running a long and bony finger down his cheek, almost caressing him. "You will pay dearly for you betrayal."

------

Half an hour later Harry found himself locked in a medium sized room, with one window, one chair a small table and a pot to relieve himself in. 'Dumbledore sure is a nice fellow to give me such hospitable conditions to stay in' Harry thought. Dumbledore had locked him up in here to keep him safe, 'as if' he thought 'I'm much safer with Draco' Harry felt tears begin to prickle in his eyes at the thought of his missing mate.

"Am I ever going to see him again" Harry said out loud

After several hours of pacing the small room Harry noticed that a plate of food had appeared on the table. Harry stepped forwards and sat in the chair, 'Scrambled eggs on toast and a glass of pumpkin juice, how nice.'

Just as Harry swallowed the last bite, his stomach began to churn and twist, Harry thought that he was going to throw up what he had just eaten. 'It must be the bond responding to the time we have been apart' Harry thought.

After several minutes in which Harry had spilled the contents of his stomach, he couldn't hold it in any longer his wings ripped from his back, the red appendages seemed duller and limper and he let out an ear splitting scream, hoping against hope that his mate would hear him. Harry lay panting on the ground, eyes fluttering closed. The absence of his mate had taken a great toll on Harry.

------

Draco heard in the back of his mind a scream, he knew it was Harry, he knew that he had to protect him; he knew that he had to escape form the hell he was locked in. Draco beat on the door, his claws appeared, and he barred his teeth. 'Nothing is stronger than a Lytare Dominant looking after their Vissim and Children' Draco remembered telling Harry.

When he thought back on that moment even years later Draco had no idea of how he had managed to escape. It had seemed impossible, but with a leg of the small cot he had been given he managed it. Draco raced through the underground tunnels under Malfoy Manor, as that was where he had been. He remembered ordering the house elves to show him the way down here when he was a child. 'It payed off' he thought as he reached the surface.

As he reached the edge of the wards on the manor he apparated to the first place he could think of. Hogsmeade.

-

--

---

----

-----

------


	6. Chapter 6

**Lytare**

_Stray-89_

**Chapter 6**

**------**

**-----**

**----**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**Authors Note: **_Right I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update...I was kinda sidetracked as I just got my host family for my exchange to Italy this September. I hope I haven't kept you all waiting too long..._

**criticfinatic**_Well, yes Harry will be pregnant in this story, as for Voldemort, you'll have to wait and see. _

**Shenin: **_Just felt the need to mention that I love you hun. _

**SleepingDragon-11:** _As I said to Shenie I love you hunny._

_And with out further ado, I am presenting you with the sixth instalment of 'Lytare'. Enjoy and please review, it makes me so happy. _

_------_

_-----_

_----_

_---_

_--_

_-_

"What do we do now?" Snape said pacing back and forth in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"What we need to do is find out Lily Evans family history." Dumbledore said walking over to Fawkes' stand and running an old and weathered hand over the phoenix's red and gold feathers.

"How do we do that?" Snape said "Almost all of the Evans family records were lost when Mary and Adam Evans were killed by the Dark Lord."

"We need Remus Lupin." Dumbledore said to Snape

"Only the werewolf?" Snape said snidely "Shouldn't we also try to contact Rochelle Peters?"

"Yes" Dumbledore said "I had quite forgotten her. Have you seen her since the end of the first war?"

"No, but I still get a Christmas card every year, along with the rest of what remains of our graduation class." Snape replied "Perhaps the werewolf has seen her though, they were quite close."

"I will write to both of them, after all Rochelle was Lily's best friend, bridesmaid and Lily and James planed to ask her to be Harry's godmother..." Dumbledore was interrupted by Snape

"But she disappeared into her self imposed exile before they could and left a letter asking Lily and James to get Harry to call her Aunty Elle, yes, yes we all know. Can we please get on with it."

All of a sudden a 'beep' rang through the office, Dumbledore turned to face the mantle and amongst a range of ornaments was a orange button, a little larger than a sickle, it was flashing and continuing to emit a loud 'beep' every few seconds.

"What is that?" Snape asked

Dumbledore didn't answer but made his was over to the mantle and pressed the button. It stopped beeping and flashing immediately and after about two seconds a piece of parchment came out of the slot at the bottom. Dumbledore sighed with relief. "That was Mr. Malfoy entering the school grounds."

"he escaped then." Snape sighed, a flicker of a smile passing over his face.

"It would seem so." Dumbledore said "Dobby" with a 'pop' the oddest house-elf imaginable appeared in front of the two wizards. He was dresses in odd socks, one bright yellow fingerless mitten, a pair of neon pink shorts and what looked to be a woolly bladder.

"Dobby is waiting to be helping you sirs" the elf said

"Dobby could you fetch Mr. Malfoy for us please, he is at the front gates." Dumbledore said kindly

"Dobby will do as sirs wishes." The elf said before he left with a 'pop'

"Severus, could you please fetch the Veritaserum."

"Yes sir." Snape replied

"I like that elf" Dumbledore said quietly to himself

"You would" Snape muttered as he left to fetch the Veritaserum. "It's an excentric maniac like you."

------

Draco shivered as he quickly made his way past the shoppers brave enough to be out of doors in the middle of February intent on his destination, the gates to the Hogwarts grounds at the end of the main street. Draco winced slightly as he felt himself pass the wards into the grounds minutes later. With a crack however a small creature appeared in front of him, it was Dobby his old house-elf.

"Dobby is here to take Mr Malfoy to the headmaster office" The elf said in its squeaky voice

Draco looked suspicious for a moment, and then said "fine take me"

The elf reached out a bony hand and clasped it around Draco' wrist. With a distinct 'pop' he felt a whooshing feeling in his stomach, and he landed on his knees in the middle of the headmaster's office.

"Ahh, Mr Malfoy" the headmaster said his twinkle noticeably less prominent than with many of his more favourable students.

"Headmaster" Draco said curtly getting to his feet "If you don't mind I would like to see my mate. Where is he?"

The headmaster of Hogwarts shook his head slowly, and said "That won't be happening just yet Mr. Malfoy"

"You don't understand headmaster, I MUST SEE HIM." Draco said angrily turning as he heard the door close with a snap. He received a shock when he saw his potions professor standing by the door, Snape remained silent as Draco pleaded to him with his eyes, so Draco once again swivelled his head after establishing that he would get nothing out of Snape to once again look the headmaster in the eye.

"He will..." Draco was cut off by the headmaster

"Settle down Mr. Malfoy, your mate is quite safe."

"Then why did I hear him scream?" Draco said "And why do I feel that he is in danger."

"I repeat, he is quite safe, you will be able to see him when you have been questioned under Veritaserum."

"NO, I refuse, you still don't seem to have grasped the fact that if I don't see him within the hour He. WILL. DIE"

"Nonsense, I assure you that he is quite safe."

"Then why can't I see him?" Draco asked, he could feel his heart hammering in his chest, and his head began to spin, if the separation was getting this bad for him, it must be terrible for Harry.

"Do you understand what will happen if I don't see him within the hour?" Draco asked the Headmaster with a voice of calm, which was not reflected on the inside.

The headmaster paled slightly, as if finally grasping the fact that his weapon could die. "But, you are only half-blooded" He whispered

Snape interrupted the conversation and said "Actually if you had researched properly you would realise that it doesn't matter, the bonding ritual is the same."

"And if the pain I am feeling is anything to go by, Old man" Draco snarled "Harry's is ten times worse and he has been in that pain for a little under two hours."

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but I can't let you see him without being questioned"

Draco snarled and span around his teeth turning into sharp fangs and his claws lengthening. "LET. ME. SEE. HIM" Draco roared

------

Harry awoke feeling that his head had been split in two, he crinkled his nose at the smell of vomit, he felt very weak and if the apple and juice that had appeared on the table, it was 'morning tea' time at Hogwarts and that meant eleven. If this was what he was like after having been away from Draco for about ten hours then Draco had better hurry up as Harry felt as if he would pass out again.

Harry let out a whimper of pain and called "Draco" he knew that Draco couldn't hear him but he had to try, Harry was scared and felt very, very alone in his small room, he hoped that he was at least still at Hogwarts, Harry was subconsciously sending out messages for his mate to pick up on, to call him to came save him, to rescue him from wherever he may be.

Harry felt a sudden pain begin at the base of his skull, he threw back his head and screamed, louder than earlier that day, and much more high pitched. Just before he passed out, he felt the pain lessen into a dull throb and it was as if he were connected to something, and it was feeding him strength.

------

A scream echoed through Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at half past eleven on February the 24th, students turned in the halls, they swivelled this way and that, but no one could find the source of the scream, it was a scream of pain, of emotional terror, it was someone alone and scared, everyone wondered who it was and the rumour mill began.

The scream echoed up to the headmaster's office where Draco Malfoy, was resisting all attempts to be force fed Veritaserum, for the past thirty seconds or so he had felt Harry pulling on whatever small like they had created over the two and a half days, it called on him to protect.

"If you don't take me soon he will die." Draco said "That was him, he is in pain. Did you even bother to send anyone to check on him?"

The headmaster had the grace to look sheepish "Well, ahhh, no, not really."

"Well, take me to him." As Draco saw the Headmaster open his mouth to argue Draco said "NOW!"

The Headmaster sighed he really didn't want to loose the greatest weapon the was had, "Severus, take him."

Ten minutes later Draco arrived to a plain but strong looking oak door and so he waited, surprisingly patiently for the potions master to open the door, the second the door was wide enough Draco entered the room. It smelled strongly of vomit and he could see Harry lying sprawled on the floor.

"Harry" Draco whispered rushing over to the prone Gryffindor, Draco swished his wand and muttered "_Scourgify_" the vomit vanished from the room but a faint smell remained. Draco wrapped his arms around the dark haired boy and whispered soothing words in his ear, Draco could see Harry's dull red wings begin to gain some colour and he kissed his temple. Harry groggily opened one eye and whispered "Draco?"

"Yes, shhhhh, Harry it's me." Draco said in a soft tone "I'm here baby, I'm not going to let you go." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist the blonde haired Slytherin, his blonde haired Slytherin, held him as he began to sob.

"I was so scared Draco." Harry whispered into the crook of Draco's neck

"I know baby, it's going to be okay now, I promise" Draco said running comforting hands through the mop of dark hair under his chin.

------

Many of the students who were in the halls between the second floor and the hospital wind encountered a strange sight that day, Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, who had been missing for three days was being carried in the arms of sworn enemy Draco Malfoy.

'What was going on?' Was the question on many minds.

The rumours about the scream were out and so was this startling piece of evidence. Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, Parvarti and Padma Patil, and Hannah Abbott were doing the best business. It was after all hard work gossiping, keeping up with the latest rumours.

Hermione and the seventh year Gryffindor boys were the only students that knew what was really going on and they weren't telling, no matter the offers they received. They planed on trying to be supportive, but no matter how hard he tried Ron still couldn't imagine his best mate pregnant. It was just too weird.

The Drama had truly begun, and it was going down Hogwarts style.

For the next days no one saw hide nor hair of either Harry Potter, King of the pride, or Draco Malfoy, Dragon from the snake pit.

------

-----

----

---

--

-

**Authors Note:** W_ell let me know what you think, ummm I would really like some help writing the bonding scene so if anyone has any ideas them feel free to e-mail me or put them in your review. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Lytare**

_Stray-89_

**Chapter 7**

**------**

**-----**

**----**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**Author's Note: **_I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I really haven't felt like writing for quite a while. My father passed away on the 10th of August and I since then I have been trying to write something, anything, and now I finally have. It's not the best chapter I have ever written, nor is it the longest. But I felt that it would do, I have kept you all waiting for far too long._

**Pickle-Kitten: **_I sort of used you blood idea, thanks for that by the way._

**ambereyes2873: **_Thank-you that means a lot._

**JadeKipping: **_Thought that I would indulge you with those rumours_

**Priestess of Silvanus: **_They are some really good ideas, might use them if you don't mind. Ta Muchly _

**Shenin: **_To my darling Shenie, thank you for taking such good care of me, love you lots. (And by the way, Sirius is soooooo much hotter than James lol)_

-

--

---

----

-----

------

Draco using his dominant gene stashed both Harry and himself away form prying eyes, through a hidden door next to the one that leads to the hospital wing, and into one of the hidden and unused towers. No one but Snape knew where they were and he wouldn't come back for at least two days unless he was called. Draco could tell that Harry had fallen back in the bonding ritual and wouldn't be ready to bond for another day. The bond had to repair it's self.

Draco was holding Harry in his arms curled on the couch in front of the fire, it was warm and comfortable "Harry, tell me why you did it." Draco said after awhile

"Did what?" Harry asked in confusion

Draco ran a hand along Harry's arm "The scars Angel, tell me"

Harry pulled closer to Draco's chest seeking the comfort of his mate, "It's all my fault." Harry said, tears spilling onto his cheeks "I can't kill him, I don't know how" Harry let out one choking sob and clutched at Draco,

"Shhhhh, Harry darling it's okay, you don't have to kill him, leave it for Dumbledore."

"No, no, no you don't understand" Harry said "I have to kill him, it can only be me."

"How do you know?" Draco found himself asking

"There was, no there _is_ this prophesy, about me and _him_, it's either me or him and I refuse to die. And they all talk to me, tell me it's my fault, I used to dream about them all the time"

"Who darling, who?" Draco asked

"The people, he's killed, or had killed. They tell me it's my fault."

"It's not your fault" Hush you won't have to kill him, tell me all about the prophesy, they are always riddles, there are hundreds off possibilities hidden within each one."

Harry told Draco the whole prophesy, the condition he was in when he found out about it, how his godfather had just died, how he had trashed Dumbledore's office and yelled at Dumbledore that he didn't want to be human. Here Harry gave a watery smile and said "I didn't mean for it to actually be true."

Draco smiled and said "I'm glad it was, otherwise I wouldn't have you, my perfect mate."

Harry tilted his head back and softly kissed Draco's neck, enticing a shiver out of the Nanim, and continued with his tale.

After Harry finished his story and Draco was holding him in his arms breathing in his scent Draco felt that he knew Harry better and he could also feel that the bond rebuilding its self form where it had fallen back to. Something Harry had said suddenly registered in Draco's mind.

"Harry, baby what did you mean when you said that you 'used to dream about them'?"

Draco felt Harry take a few deep breaths and then heard the reply "I don't really know why but since I've been with you I haven't had one of those dreams, which is odd 'cause I normally have one at least every two days."

Draco smiled softly, he was protecting his mate, it buoyed him up inside to know that he was doing something to help. Draco tightened his arms around his Vissim, the one he would protect until the day he died and suddenly felt very tired. The almost mates fell asleep, exhausted and curled together on a pale blue sofa, in front of a roaring, and then slowly dwindling fire.

-------

Ron heard whispers of what had happened as he ran all over the school looking for Hermione, and really some of them were plain ridiculous.

'_Draco Malfoy just killed Harry Potter'_

'_They're elicit lovers and have just discovered that they...'_

'_Draco Malfoy just saved Harry Potter from being eaten by the giant squid' _

'_No way! It was from falling off his broom'_

'_Harry Potter is far too good to ever fall off his...'_

'_Draco Malfoy has Harry Potter under a love potion and...'_

'_They just got into a massive fight and Malfoy almost killed Harry...'_

"Hermione" Ron yelled up the stairs, he had just returned from the library looking for his friend, he had just heard the tale of Harry Potter being carried through the halls, he knew that Hermione probably would have already heard the story but he needed to talk to her just the same.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled again, just as she rounded the last turn of the stairs

"No need to yell Ron." Hermione said calmly

"You will never believe what has happened!" Ron said

"I'm quite sure I will," She said "Is it about Harry and Malfoy?"

"Yeah, did you see it?"

"No I heard about it from Parvarti just now. At least now we know that Harry is safe and looked after where ever he is, I mean if Malfoy was just going to give him over to the death Eaters then surely he would have done already."

"I suppose, it still is a bit hard to imagine my best friend being gay, I can get over that bit but the pregnant part, well that might take a little longer." Ron said with a slight shudder.

"Yes I can see that but did you see it because Parvarti said that Snape was with them.

"Yeah I saw it, the slimy git was with them, I don't know why though."

"Should we go and ask him about Harry and Malfoy?"

"Hermione, he's Snape, there is no way that we should ask him, we should just use the map."

"Wouldn't that be invading on their privacy, they are 'bonding' at the moment." Hermione said lightly

Ron shuddered, he didn't want to even think of the things that his best friend was up to. "eww, just eww"

"In that case it seems that we must go to Snape." Hermione said, reaching over and taking Ron's wrist and dragging the complaining boy behind her.

Hermione knocked loudly on her potions professors private quarters, the door flew open and revealed a flustered looking Snape. "What is it?" He snarled

Hermione, never one to be frightened of her professor spoke up calmly while Ron was trying to run in the opposite direction. "Professor we wanted to know more about the Lytaren species, we know what Harry and Draco are, so do the rest of the seventh year Gryffindor boys."

Severus Snape ran a hand distractedly; this was getting worse every minute. And now he had to inform a pair of idiotic Gryffindor's that he did have the information that they wanted. "I suppose that you had better come in then" He said not noticing the look of astonishment on Hermione's face nor the look of absolute disgust that covered Ron's.

------

Their relationship had taken a whole new turn that morning, when little kisses and small touches had become make-out sessions and gropes. It was going to be tonight he could tell. He had known from the moment that he had seen his Vissim in the hospital wing that he was madly and desperately in love with the Vissim, he still didn't want to be like some of the Nanims that he had read about, who took any Vissim by force before their Lytaren side had declared them ready by sending out the signals for the right mate to pick up. It had to be soon, it would have to be tonight, and he could feel the signals that his raven-haired angel was sub-consciously sending out.

Later that night Draco asked "Are you sure that now is the right time for you, I wouldn't want to force you into anything..."

"Yes, I'm sure" Harry said for the third time "I trust you... I love you"

Draco pulled the now nude and slightly blushing Gryffindor towards him, pinning him down and kissing him deeply, Draco's kisses trailed down Harry's neck, tongue tracing light circles on the sensitive flesh it found there. Draco ran capable hands down his mate's sides. Harry moaned and threw his head back at the sensations running through his body.

Draco slipped his arms around Harry's body flipped him over so that the smaller boy was lying flush against him, Draco ran his nails from the strong shoulders down his mate's back, tracing over the two dusty red patches that were found there. This was obviously a sensitive area because Harry suddenly arched his back bringing their bare chests closer together.

Draco looked into his mate's eyes, half lidded and shining with lust and kissed him again, before tilting his head to the side, fangs glinting and sunk his teath into his mates neck. He felt his mate gasp in pleasure and then let out his own gasp as his mate sunk his own fangs into his neck.

Draco pulled away after the bonding and he heard Harry whimper at the loss, "Shhhhh my love" Draco hushed, smoothing Harry's hair "I'm not going anywhere."

Harry's chest began to vibrate and he let out a contented purr, Draco smiled smugly when Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and rubbed his head against his shoulder, seeking the warmth and comfort only his mate could provide him with.

-

--

---

----

-----

------

**A/N: **_I hope you enjoyed my update, I love to hear what you think so feel free to press the little button, and leave a review, Oh and by the way, I love constructive criticism, but only if it really is constructive._


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: **

_Well here is the eighth instalment of Lytare, taken from a different perspective than all the others so far. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, for your sympathy and your support._

**Kathyrine:** _Woo Hoo you were my 200th reviewer! Go You!_

**LUCKYSTAR14: **_I have also been known to almost fall out of my chair when a fic i'm__following that hasn't been updated in a while updates...lol_

**DeViL's RhYmE / Beautiful-Boy-Love: **_We'll be finding out more about the Lytaren birth and all that in the next few chapters, but for when Harry and Draco have their own Lana well... I wouldn't want to spoil it for you! _

**amber-eyez456: **_Oh yes there is more to know, but that for me to know and for you to find out later!_

_And without further ado, I present to you..._

**Lytare **

_Stray-89_

**Chapter 8**

**------**

**-----**

**----**

**---**

**--**

**- **

In a city hidden deep within a forest of the tallest trees, a pair of violet eyes flicked open as a wave of power shook the tower she was currently residing in. As soon as she gained her footing she turned to look at the register of bonded Lytare's, watching as a peacock feather quill wrote in neat letters: '_Nanim – Draco Malfoy, Vissim – Harry Potter. Place of Bonding – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_.' This was something that she had to tell the king.

She ran into the room, and ignored the looks of outrage on many faces as she approached the king. "Sir, Sir. You have to send two bonded pairs to Hogwarts, immediately, the power surges for there are astronomical."

The king was a tall man, whose midnight blue wings flowed through his cape of darkest red velvet. His eyes were a bright blue, and his wispy auburn hair fell to his shoulders. "Madam Lufferier, How dare you interrupt this session with demands."

Juneale Lufferier was outraged "Sir, you know that I am the keeper of the '_Book of Bonding_', two of the lost lines have bonded with each other."

The King's attitude changed immediately "Who and Where?" He asked

"It's Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter sir, and they're at Hogwarts, sir, in England."

The King thought for a moment, "Well, call forth Bornaut Flhings and his vissim Shanae. Also bring Marcus Lollhins and his vissim Marese."

"But sir, Marese is pregnant, should he be travelling such a distance in his condition?"

"That is precisely why I am sending them, the newly bonded at Hogwarts are both male and as such will need guidance of the male pregnancy and birth.. He will be fine as long as Marcus is with him. I am also sending Shanae as she has a Lana, that is only just after it's first birthday. Now call them forth. They will travel immediately."

"Yes Sir." Juneale said as she left the room, she would have to help Marese pack, the poor man hopeless at it.

Juneale left the palace and immediately set off towards the east end of the city, the east end housed all the not quite as…well, wealthy Lytarens, this wasn't to say however that none of them looked after the place, they all managed and were happy. She turned left into St Quirion Lane, and walked up the front path of number seven. It was a modest house, painted a pale lemon, with a smooth lawn and a few flowers. Towards the end the trees became less sparse, signalling that this lane was one of the many that led out through the borders of the city, and into the forest.

Juneale knocked loudly on the door and after a minute a very pregnant man opened the door.

An hour later four adult, bonded Lytaren's stood in front of their king, proud to be the ones chosen for such an important task. The task of teaching a bonded pair from the lost lines, the history and basic life that the Lytaren's led, and most of all how they would control their powers, was a great and well respected one.

One couple were the 'Flhings' Bornaut, the Nanim stood tall, almost as tall as the king. He had short, red hair and clear pale green eyes. His wings were not as dark as the kings nor as regal looking, that was however expected as he wasn't of noble blood. His mate Shanae was shorter than her bonded, by the head and shoulders, she was a petite woman, as most Vissims are and held a small toddler on her hip. Her dark brown ringlets framed a face with rosy pink lips and warm cinnamon eyes. Her wings were taller than she was and a pale sky blue, changing to a light pink at the tips. Her Lana was a beautiful girl with chin length dark brown ringlets like her LeeLee, she had however inherited her LaeLoo's clear pale green eyes. The small Lana was called Lytia.

The other couple were the 'Lollhins'. The slimmer and smaller of the two, was Marese who had one hand resting over his very pregnant stomach, His blonde hair fell to his shoulders in waves, while his wings rose above his head a soft sky blue. His mate, Marcus was a tall and very muscled man with short dark hair, and sparkling indigo eyes. He carried himself with an air, that was easily interpreted him as one who would protect his loved ones with his life if need be. His wings held evidence of a recent fight as the left wing was missing a few feathers on the tip.

They carried no belongings as they would be transported to Hogwarts separately, they were to take a transportation stone as far as London, the nearest stone depot, and then fly to Hogwarts. Despite this the journey would be a long one, especially for Marese as he was eight months pregnant, and for Shanae who would be carrying her Lana.

The king stood up and held out his hand, in it was a silver and gold flecked rock, "The stone will leave in forty seconds" The king said as he passed the stone to Bornaut who held the stone out for the others to touch.

Thirty seconds later the four appeared just inside the door of the Leaky Cauldron, they stepped out the back into the alley, Marcus helping his mate, who was waddling. They spread their wings and took off.

After several hours of flight the group landed on the snow covered lawns of Hogwarts just as the sun was setting.

------

The doors of the great hall flew open with a bang and every head instantly flicked that way. Standing framed in the doorway were five figures, two women, one of which was heavily pregnant and the other who had a child on her hip and two men, or so they all thought. All four adults had their wings out and were looking ready for a fight.

"Where are they?" the tallest and most muscled man called.

Dumbledore stood from his place at the front of the hall and said calmly "Could we please take this to my office?"

The second man wrapped a protective arm around the woman with a child on her hip, the child between them, asleep on her mothers shoulder. The man who had first spoken also wrapped an arm protectively around the pregnant woman and repeated "Where are they?"

"This is not something that should be discussed in front of the students. Could we take this to my office?"

This time is was the pregnant figure that spoke, surprising the hall with a masculine voice, "This is a matter of great importance, it does not concern you, nor your students, all we ask is to be shown where they are."

Dumbledore sighed and then said "I'm sorry I cannot let them be exposed to the likes of you."

Some of the students from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables had looks of dawning comprehension on their faces, finally realising not who, but rather, what these people, well creatures were. The looked around the hall looking for missing students then remembered the two who had been missing previously and then seen for fleeting moments one carrying the other, it must be Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy these people were after and if that was the case then something was definitely up.

The woman with the child on her hip said "You will, if you do not want this school to collapse on its foundations from uncontrolled power, and from unintentional power surges then I suggest you show us where they are."

The hall was silent for a few moments, and then a voice called from one side of Dumbledore "I will show you."

-

--

---

----

-----

------

**A/N: **_Well there you are... Hope you enjoyed it. This was a very fun chapter to write!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: **_I'm sorry, I'm Sorry I'm Sorry. I've had this ready for days! I don't think that is my best chapter but... well... you have it anyway! I will hopefully be doing more updates since I'm on term holidays! YAY! It's only for two weeks, but hey, who am I to complain. _

_And now for some review responses!_

**StreetRacinChiki: **_Thanks, I actually just wrote a few letters, then worked around them. And I did actually have the Lana's name...Lytia._

**misfit2008: **_I was worried that this would confuse people. But it was sort of from the point of view of the students, who didn't know that it was a man. He has shoulder length hair, and is pregnant, so...yeah._

**Lanhar: **_The book that Hermione was getting her answers from was a book written by wizards, the Lytare's have been in hiding for centuries. They are there, just hidden. The have powerful magic, this would also help them hide._

**shen-star: **_Shen baby, thanks love, thought I would do a bit of a plug for you._

_Everyone... My Shenin is a master at writing nonsense stories. And once upon a last December she wrote for me a very funny story about Dumbledore... It would give me great pleasure for you to read it... and review it. and put her on alert as we are going to be writing a very interesting series called 'The Hogwarts Chainsaw Massacre' (Next Week!) Her Story is called '_Dumbledore's Children!_' Please read it! It is rather amusing. _

**dobbiessweetie29: **_Thank you, thank you, your review made me shine. I seriously doubt that my story is as good as 'Shiverin Descendent' but thanks. It was a great thing for you to say as 'Shiverin' is my absoloute favourite story._

_And now, if you have actually read my author note and not just skipped past it to see the next chapter, and if you have I'm very ashamed of you... Well here it is..._

**Lytare **

_Stray-89_

**Chapter 9**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**----**

**-----**

**------**

_**Chapter 9**_

After the bonding Draco felt his wings burst forth from his back, and his bite mark flared for a moment in searing pain and then settled into a dull throb that seemed out of his body. It took him a moment to realise that the throb of pain hadn't been his, it had been Harry's, his mates pain that he had been feeling. Draco felt something stir next to him and he saw his mates sleeping form fidget for a moment; no doubt it had something to do with the pain he had just felt.

He mate looked the same, except that his wings which had previously been a dusty red now seemed brighter, and the very tips shone with golden feathers. He also as two crescent shapes on the side of his neck that formed a bite mark, they were a dark blue, almost black, and when Draco looked behind him he noticed the very same colour on his wings.

Harry looked up into his mate's eyes and his eyes widened, Draco's eyes now looked like mercury, swirling and eddying round and around. As Draco looked into his eyes Draco's eyes also widened, "What?" Harry whispered

"Your eyes, they're so bright."

Draco reached out a hand and brushed the mark on Harry's neck with one finger, at his touch Harry gasped and his eyes fluttered shut.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked in concern.

"F…Fine" Harry managed to stutter out, before bringing his lips up to meet Draco's in a searing kiss. Draco responded eagerly, pushing his body on top of the dark haired Vissim, rolling his hips and enticing a moan of pleasure to rise from the boy. Draco flicked his mouth over Harry's neck and trailed hot open mouthed kissed down the boys collar and onto his chest, and down his stomach stoping for only a moment to flick his tongue into Harry's belly button, to which Harry groaned and his hips bucked uncontrollably.

Draco ran his hands along his mate's length softly, before placing his hot lips on the tip, taking the whole thing in his mouth. Draco hummed in the back of his throat, and Harry once again thrust his hips upwards into Draco's mouth. It didn't take long before the Gryffindor was emptying himself down the blonde Slytherin's throat, with a groan of pleasure.

Harry was still exhausted from the bonding and fell asleep almost immediately; Draco cradled Harry on his chest, running a hand through the Gryffindor's silky hair, both boys covered not by blankets but by Harry's red and golden wings, sheltered underneath, with Harry purring contentedly. Safe in the arms of his mate.

------

Severus Snape had watched the whole proceedings with a grim look on his face, if Dumbledore wasn't careful then he would loose the greatest weapon he had for the war. It was this and the, well, he supposed you could call it 'like' that he had for the young Malfoy that caused him to speak up about where the two boys were hidden.

"I will show you" Severus stood and every eye in the hall turned to him, Dumbledore with a look of horror that Severus had known where the boys were and not informed him, while the Lytare's seemed pleased that at least someone was co-operating. Severus held his head high and walked towards the four adult Lytare's.

"Follow me please." The Lytare's followed Severus out the doors and into the entrance hall.

Severus led the five Lytare's up the circular staircase through the door next to the hospital wing, and stopped outside a very solid looking door. Just as he was about to open the door a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked down and met the cinnamon eyes of Marese, who said "Wait" in a soft voice.

Bornaut waved his hand in complicated motion in front of the door leaving a trail of silver energy in its wake, after a few moments the silver was absorbed by the door leaving a window looking through to the room on the other side. Through the window the group could see two figures on a large bed. Both covered by red and gold wings, all the Lytare's gasped but it was Shanae who spoke in a quiet voice "The Vissim holds great power, the gold is something that we have never seen before."

"Well are we going in?" Bornaut asked

"Yes, knock first though." Marcus replied

Bornaut raised a fist and banged loudly on the door three times, the noise woke Lytia, who whimpered on her LeeLee's shoulder for a moment, and then the soothing hands of her LeeLee ran over he back and she quieted and slept once more.

"I'll leave you to it." Severus Snape said and then left back down the spiral stairs.

------

Draco jumped awake, at the sound of knocking on the door, his jump had jolted Harry who also woke and asked Draco "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but we should get dressed and then answer it, love."

"Alright." The two dressed quickly, and then Draco walked forward stepping soundly in front of his mate, and opened the door.

Draco let out a gasp at who was there and heard Harry do the same behind him. "Who are you?" Draco asked,

The four Lytare's stepped inside and Draco felt Harry's breathing become irregular. The tallest of them began the introductions "We have been sent by our king to, help you, the newly bonded Harry and Draco, with your new powers and any questions that you may have about our world, and what is happening to you. I am Bornaut Flhings, and this is my Vissim, Shanae and our Lana Lytia." The man, Bornaut gestured for one of the other men to continue.

"I am Marcus Lollhins, and this is my Vissim Marese. We also are here to help you, and teach you the ways of the Lytare."

The woman with the child on her hip walked towards Harry and lifted a hand which was surrounded by a glowing claret coloured light. Draco immediately pulled Harry behind him, and hissed at the woman barring his fangs. She smiled softly and said "Hush, we do not wish to harm your mate."

Draco still looked wary but allowed her to place her glowing hand to Harry's cheek, the glow immediately turned a pale pink in colour and the woman sighed in relief.

"What is it?" Draco asked

"I was checking your mate for his heat." Shanae said

"His what?"

"His Heat." Marses said, "The pale pink means that his first heat will be within a few days. The length of a heat will vary, from each Lytare to the next but most last for about forty-eight hours, every five months. In this time the Vissim, have a higher temperature than normal, which only their mate can help to cool. They will also be very irritable to everyone besides their mate. It is in the two days after heat that the Vissim is fertile."

Harry was shocked to say the least, and said "Fertile, as in able to get pregnant?"

It was Shanae who answered "Yes Harry, I expect that you are worrying that should you wish to have sex with your Nanim in those two days that you will become pregnant." Harry blushed and nodded, along with Draco "That was thought of hundreds of years ago, when the population began to rise as the Vissims were almost always pregnant, and there was a higher chance that you're Lana would live to be an adult than in previous years. So a Vissim named Quirion worked his whole life creating a contraceptive potion for the vissim. That potion is still in use today."

Shanae stoped for a moment and then said "oh ,and Draco we will have to give you the potion to give to Harry as his hot flush cools, this is the only time when the potion will work. That is of course if you want to wait until you are out of school before truly beginning your lives together."

Harry seemed to teeter for a moment with and internal battle and then burst out with "Can you really do wandless magic?"

Marcus smiled at the young Vissim "Yes, we can, all Lytare can. Although the power of your magic depends on your personal magical strength and-"

Shanae interrupted him and said "Enough of that, we'll give them the lesson tomorrow."

The six Lytaren were sitting on the couches in front of the fire, Lytia awake, but sitting quietly in her LaeLoo's arms. The four older Lytare's told tales of their life beck in Semina the capital of the Lytaren Kingdom. It was quarter past eleven when Lytia began to fuss in her LaeLoo's lap, she wriggled and looked at both of her parents and instantly both of them knew exactly what the Lana needed. It was Bornaut who spoke "Harry, Draco, I hope you don't mind if we feed Lytia, she is hungry."

Both Harry and Draco nodded their assent and Shanae unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt and beared her left shoulder. She guided Lytia's mouth to the correct spot and lightly rested her hand on the Lana's head. Shanae shut her eyes for a moment and both Harry and Draco knew that the small girl had bitten down into her LeeLee's shoulder.

After a few minutes, the girl pulled away with blood on her chin and lips, and her pale green eyes sparkling with new magic. Her LeeLee tutted and fished out a handkerchief to wipe her Lana's face clean of the blood. She didn't notice, as it happened so often, when her Mate placed a glowing green hand over the bite mark for a moment before removing the hand to reveal an unscathed shoulder.

**A/N: **_Well, what does everyone think? Please review...pretty please..._

_Anyhoo, I kinda have a more precise idea of what I'm gong to do with this story, than I did when I started it!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Notes:** _Alright Everybody. I am very very ashamed of myself for my lack of updating. Time has just flown by for me, and in just a few days I'm jetting off to Portugal for six months. I will try to update a few times while I'm overseas. _

_I would also like to say that if you have been waiting for an update then**, you should re-read the previous chapter before you read this one, as I decided to change a few things. **_

_And now for some Review responses:_

**athena iris: **_I have to agree that creature stories are hard to find._

**Dangelic Fantasy: **_About the blood thing, well I did kind of explain, that the Lana needs the blood because it's high in magic. And at the same time as a human child the begin to eat solids. They just need the magic to grow properly._

**Shen-Star: **_Told You I would update._

**Lytare **

_Stray-89_

**Chapter **

**-**

**--**

**---**

**----**

**-----**

**------**

Harry awoke to heat, warmth, too hot. He was too warm; next to him he could feel something cool, he threw off the blankets and snuggled close to the cool body beside him. Harry threw both an arm and a leg over the cool body of his mate.

Draco felt a very warm body half lying on to of him as he drifted awake, he opened his eyes and saw an untidy mop of hair on his chest. It took his mate moaning and moving to totally cover him for Draco to become fully aware of what was happening. Harry was coming into his first heat.

Harry looked down into Draco's eyes and said "'S hot 'co"

Draco wrapped his arms around his limp mate and kissed his ear, then trailed his tongue down Harry's neck, "It's okay, I've got you, we'll talk to the full bloods today"

"Don't wanna see the full bloods, wanna stay with you." Harry said pouting.

"I'll be with you the whole time-" Draco began

"But, it's so hot, just wanna be with you, need you to keep me cool."

Draco sighed, was it going to be like this every heat, or just the first. He would have to get the full bloods here; they were the only ones that would know how he could help his mate.

"What if we get them to come here?" Draco asked.

Harry buried his head in Draco's neck and mumbled, "'k, can I stay with you?"

Draco smiled, Harry was so dependent on him, if something happened to Draco while Harry was in Heat, then Harry would die, and that was a scary thought. Would Harry always be like this, so dependent and craving for touch?

It was at that moment that there was a knock on the door, Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around Draco hiding his face again.

"Who is it?" Draco asked

"It's us." Bornaut's voice called through the door.

"Don't want them in." Harry said

"We have to let them in love, they can help you. Do it, for me."

" 'k let them in." Harry said, a frown firmly on his face.

Draco waved his hand in the direction of the door and was surprised when it clicked open.

As soon as the five Lytare entered the room Harry began to feel even warmer, tears began to pool in his eyes and he clutched on even tighter to what seemed to be the only cool thing in the world. His mate.

------

As soon as Shanae entered the room she sensed that Harry was in heat, she waved her hand in a complicated motion, and as she started chanting Marese joined in. Soon a slight shimmer in the air was all that could be seen of the shield that had been erected around the couple on the bed, she saw Harry visibly loosen his grip on Draco.

"What was that?" Draco asked, preparing to fight the four Lytare's at the threshold to protect his mate.

"A complex magic, that once erected is easy to maintain, it is to protect a Vissim that is in heat, you mate has gone into heat earlier that we had expected, we will have to postpone our talk with both you and the headmaster until his heat is over. Also until his fertility period it over, as you will both crave the other for that time" Shanae said.

"How does that work?" asked Harry, turning his head so that his words weren't muffled, but keeping his cheek in contact with Draco.

"It is in your scent Harry, it is your scent that told Draco when you were ready to bond, and it is your scent now that is telling Draco that you need protection, and that in only a day or so, you will be out of you heat, and at this time, your Nanim may become desperate, because no matter if the potion is in use or not, you body will still send out the scent that will tell Draco that you are fertile." Marese said.

"But why does the heat have to be so hot?" Harry asked

Shanae smiled "It's your body preparing for pregnancy. The 'heat' in itself is a remnant of when our species lived in the mountains ,high on cliffs and in snowy caves. The heat is to keep the Vissims body warm during pregnancy, as it remains warmer that usual for the whole of the pregnancy. The heat is maintained by foods high in sugars, and the body also borrows energy from the Nanim. This is one of the reasons that the Vissim needs the Nanim so much, as skin to skin contact is what is needed for the transfer of energy."

------

Very early the next morning Draco woke to a warm, wet tongue licking a path up his neck and hand running through his hair. Hands that didn't seem overly hot. Harry's heat had ended while they slept. Harry was in the fertile period of his heat. Just at that moment an extremely alluring scent hit his nose. It smelled of all things sweet. Draco's last conscious thought was _'crap, he hasn't taken the potion.' _

------

Ron and Hermione looked up as Harry and Draco entered the hall for the first time in more than a week. Both noticed that both Harry and Draco looked very satisfied, after a moment Hermione smiled with the realisation of what they had just been up to. Ron also noticed but his reaction was very different, he gagged for a minute and covered his eyes, whimpering 'oh my god, this is not happening, oh my god'

Hermione shook her head at Ron's behaviour, and dragged him over to the two still standing at the doors unsure of where to sit. Both Ron and Hermione hugged their best friend as they came up to him. A second later, they were thrown from him and landed with a thud on the floor, a menacing figure with midnight wings towered over them.

"Touch him again without my permission and I will do more than just throw you off him" Draco Malfoy, pissed off Nanim hissed at the duo lying on the floor.

A hand rested on Draco's forearm and Harry said "Clam Draco, they did not know. They are my friends they won't hurt me."

Draco closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, when he opened his eyes again they were calm. "Come" he mentioned to Harry. Leading him over to the Gryffindor table, where it was safe.

As soon as Draco went 'weird' all the students of the school looked towards the four at the door, and the whispering began immediately.

'_Malfoy, shouldn't be loosing his temper in the great hall like that…" Came from the Slytherin table._

"_Draco Malfoy must be one of those things that came to the school a few days ago, I wonder what they are?" from the Ravenclaw table_

"_Jeez, Malfoy really is Scary, but why is he defending Harry?" From the Hufflepuff's._

"_What is Harry doing with that slimy Slytherin, he should come over here and sit with us." From the Gryffindor's._

------

Harry sat with Draco at the table, practically in his lap, with one of Draco's arms wrapped around him protectively. Harry immediately reached for the pile of pancakes, and placed one on his plate. He then proceeded to pour a mound of sugar on top, then a massive puddle of syrup. Harry then picked up a spoon and scooped a mouthful into his mouth, and smiled at draco, kissing him softly of the cheek, leaving behind a sticky mark.

Ron looked at Harry for a split second then said "You want a pancake with that syrup mate?"

Draco's head snapped up instantly and he growled out "Watch who you call mate here Weasley."

Ron held his hands in front of him as said "Whoa, Whoa, calm down. Didn't meand it like that."

Draco smirked and said "I know, I just wanted to scare the shit out of you."

------

Severus Snape looked between Harry and Marese and sighed, they were eating pretty much the same thing. Sugar. What a Vissim needed to maintain their pregnancy. Draco seemed to have noticed, as did Granger. Who was looking in the same places as him.

------

-----

----

---

--

-

**A/N: **_As I said I apologise for not updating for like five months. What can I say... Oops._

_I have a challenge for you all. Who can guess how Harry got his Lytaren blood from his mothers side. (Oh and Shen you can't answer this as you know) Who will guess correctly...hmmmm_

_I promise that you will all have another chapter within a month. **PROMISE**. If I don't you all have permission to yell at me. ('Specially you Shen.)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Lytare**

_Stray-89_

**Chapter 11**

**Authorś notes: **Alright everyone, you may notice a few more mistakes than in previous chapters, this is because I had to write this without the help of a spell checker. You may also notice a lack of apostophies (sp?) that is because Im using a portugese keyboard and some of the keys are in different places, and the only apostophies that you can get are on the letter S and they appear above the letter not before it, as you can see above.

For all of this I appologise but I think that you would all prefer to have a chapter than wait for another six months?

Anyhoo, on with the story!

-

--

---

----

-----

------

"Baby, what was going on with you at breakfast?" Draco asked, wraping his arms around the boy.

"Nothing Draco." Harry replied, looking up into the swirling grey eyes of his mate. " Why are you asking?"

"Baby." Draco said, kissing his mate on the forehead, "All you ate for breakfast was sugar." Draco paused for a moment, "Is there are reason for that?"

"What are you talking about Co, I ate a pancake." Harry replied thrusting his lower lip out in a pout.

"Harry, Baby, yeah, you did eat a pancake, but you had enought sugar for about twenty." Draco said struggling not to lean forward and capture that pout with his lips.

"I did not!" Harry replied continuing to pout, "And should it matter if I did?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and said bluntly, "Baby, I think that you might be pregnant."

Harrys mouth dropped open and after a few seconds his hand flew to his stomach and he said in a strained voice, "I think you might be right." Before his knees gave out and he fell limply against Dracoś chest, Dracoś arms the only thing holding him up.

Draco immediatley picked the smaller boy up and Harryś legs wrapped around Dracoś waist. Harry took a ragged breath and whispered into Dracoś neck, "Ś cold Co, can´t...breathe."

Draco nearley panicked, but remembered what Shanae had told them about Lytaren pregnancy. Without hesitating Draco opened the door to his right and stepped inside the abandoned classroom. He flung his hand at the door and felt the locking spells fall into palce.

He could feel his mate shaking violently in his arms and quickly began to unbutton hsi mates shirt. Running his hand over any and and all skin that was exposed. When his mates shirt was removed, Draco made short work of his own and clutched his mate to his chest. The touch of skin on skin swept over him and Draco felt his mateś shaking lesson as Harry drank from Dracoś magic well.

Just the skin on skin contact wasnt enough and Draoc wished he knew more about Lytaren pregnancy and more about power trransfer between mates. The only thing he knew of that was a fast power transfer was throught blood, like the feeding of a Lana.

Draco hesitated for a moment, unsure of weather it would work, then he felt the shaking of his mate increase and whispered "Itś worth a try."

Draco pushed Harrys head fown onto his shoulder, but all Harry did was shake. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." Draoc whispered as he felt wave after wave of fatigue run through him that he knew didnt belong to him.

Draoc ran a hand over his face and felt this bodies reaction to the adrenalin of the situation, and felt a wave of releif that he knew was his was over him. He knew what to do.

------

"What are we going to do about those two Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked that morning during a staff meeting.

"We need to have a meeting with them to discuss their options." The headmaster replied.

"Headmaster," Severus bagan, "With all due respect, ther is no hope of you being granted a meeting with either of them, Draco will never let you near Harry again. Protected by him or not."

"Why ever not?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"Headmaster, you are not exactly in their good books at the moment." Severus said with a snort, "You tried to seperazte them during their bonding and succeded. They dont trust you to let them leave together."

"Well," Dumbledore said, slightly taken aback "I will have to try my best to get a meeting with them none the less."

Severus shook his head and said nothing, he knew just as well as anyone else in the room that it was impossible to change the old mans mind once it was made up.

------

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione called, running after the red-haired boy.

"What?" Ron asked, turning around and walking backwards "Weŕe late for charms."

"Did you notice something about Harry at breakfast?" Hermione asked.

"No, well maybe, he did have a lot of syrup on his pancakes, and the fact that he was sitting on Malfoys lap." Ron said, pulling a face. "But I suppose that is something that we are going to have to get used to."

"Yes, yes, I suppose it is, but you noticed how much sugar he was eating too. Did you look at what Marese was eating?"

"Ron shook his head, and Hermione continued. "He was eating the same thing, Sugar, there must be a reason for that. It hasnt been in any of the books we have to I think its time for another talk with Snape."

Ron shook his head wildly, and said "NO Way! It was scary enough last time, Im not doing that again any time soon, you can go alone."

"Ron!" Hermione hissed as they entered that classrom, "Harry is your friend too. So you can help me figure out whats wrong with him."

Ron looked down at Hermione from his lofty height and cringed at the frightening look in her eyes, and nodded his head, "Iĺl come with you." He whispered as he sat down.

------

Severus Snape was never impressed when he was interupted during his free lessons, weather it be by the headmaste ror students. So when Granger and Weasley turned out to be todays culprits he almost slammed the door in their faces. But before he could Granger said "Professor we have a question about Harry." looking expctantly at him.

Severus raised one eyebrow and folded his arms aver his chest.

"Please Professor, itś just one question." Granger pleaded with him.

Severus rubbed his foreheeead and pinched the bridge of his nose thinking, ´This, whatever this is, is turning me soft.´ and ushered the two inside.

"Sit" Severus said sharply.

Weasley and Granger immediatly sat in the straight backed chairs.

"Speak" Severus commanded, and when Granger did he thought them rather well trained.

"Sir, itś just that, I-"Severus noticed Weasley elbow Granger in the Ribs, "Sorry, We noticed that something might be wrong with Harry at Breakfast when all he ate was-"

"Sugar." Severus finished for her, "Yes, I noticed, I also happen to know what it means."

Granger looked at him expectantly.

Severus sneered, "Granger, dont tell me that there is something you dont know."

"Sir, I saw nothing of this in any of the books on Lytare from the school Library, they said nothing about Sugar."

"Did you really think that there would be?" Severus asked "Those books were written by humans, and humans know nothing, about the finer points of Lytaren life, and what they need during things like pregnancy." Severus finished, and stood up.

"What!" Ron yelled.

"I have answered your question Miss Granger, you may now leave."

------

Ron and Hermione walked solomly from the office, but once the door had been closed behind them, Ron, leant againt the wall and gagged "Pregnant." he whispered.

Hermione nodded "Yes, Pregnant. This is a big problem."

------

-----

----

---

--

-

**A/N:**_ I hope to have another chapter out soon, so look forward to it! _


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **_Right everyone, I think that this chapter is not one of my best though it is the longest I have ever writen. I hope that you dont mind how bad it is...Sorry..._

**Lytare**

_Stray-89_

**Chapter 12**

------

-----

----

---

--

-

Harry was quaking against Draco, his face pale, and his eyes half lidded, "H...H…hur's 'co" Harry gasped out.

"Its okay baby, I've got you. I know what to do." Draco said taking a deep breath, still unsure if this would work or not, before he sunk one of his sharp fangs into his thumb, he then brushed the bleeding digit over his mates lips. Harry's tongue slipped out between bloodstained lips and Draco felt his mates teeth lengthen into fangs.

Draco pushed Harry's mouth down onto his neck, and numbly felt his mates fangs bite into it. It took six mouthfuls of Draco's blood for Harry to feel like normal Draco wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy, and held him for several hours. But when Harry raised his head and licked his blood stained lips, Draco lost control.

With and animalistic growl he lunged forward and captured his glowing mates lips, As Draco ran his hands down Harry's back and over the sensitive patches of red there Harry let out a keening cry and his wings burst from his back with a burst of red magic that went unnoticed by the pair.

On the other side of the castle Marcus turned to Bornaut and said "Do you hear that?"

"Yes…" Bornaut replied, just as another pulse of red energy washed over them along with the sounds of distant moans.

"The reactions to this are going to be interesting to say the least." Marcus said

"Did you even know this could happen?" Bornaut asked Marcus

"NO, but with the powers those two have it really doesn't surprise me, who knows what other interesting things will develop in time."

Students all over the castle began to loose control over their bodies, their minds covered by the red power washing through the school that day after lunch. Teachers were forced to dismiss their classed as the students began to touch each other in a way that was definitely unsuitable for the classroom.

"Now" Draco said while he buttoned his robe several hours later, "We are going to see the full-bloods, hopefully they can give us some answers."

Harry could only nod his head, and cling to his chair. Draco looked up at Harry and say his mate clinging to the chair, still completely naked. "Oh baby, here let me help you." Draco said, coming over to his mate and assisting him with his clothes. After Harry was dressed Draco took his hand and led him from the room.

What the pair found in the hallway was surprising, there were students everywhere, pressing each other against the walls and groping frantically. They had walked into an orgy, an orgy in the middle of the corridor.

"Oh, My, God." Draco said, and the sight. A moment later Draco felt his mate pulled from his side, Draco turned with a growl, to see two large Ravenclaws pulling at his mates clothes, Harry screamed and forced his wings out bring them around him like a cocoon. Draco broke through the crowd, of students just as they stopped their frantic groping and sexual activities. Draco could feel the overwhelming fear of his mate, so much that he was sire that it was this fear that had stopped the students.

Because before the students took Harry, Draco could feel the lust and love his mate was feeling towards him, he supposed that it was their act of only a short time ago that caused the students to go crazed with lust.

Draco reached out a hand and touched the soft red and gold feathers, the wings opened framing his mates form in a soft red glow. Draco held out his arms and Harry launched himself into them clinging to his mate and sobbing into Draco's chest. "I…I…I was so scared 'Co, I…I…"

"Shhh, baby, I know it's okay now baby, I've got you and I'm not letting go. Let's go up and visit the full-bloods. I think we need some more answers."

"'k" Harry said, bringing one hand up to res ton his abdomen as his walled, wings still out as if her were half expecting another attack.

The pair arrived at the full blooded Lytaren's rooms. Harry still held his hand protectively over his abdomen and his wings out. Draco raised his fist and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" came a male voice from inside

"It's us." Draco said "We have questions."

"Ah, yes, do come in" Marcus said as he opened the door. "We can't say we weren't expecting you."

"It was Bornaut who noticed you new diet at breakfast, but what happened afterwards we didn't predict." Shanae said from where she was on the floor with Lytia.

"What did happen? I don't understand." Draco asked the Lytaren.

"We aren't sure, we didn't really expect two half bloods to be so powerful, meaning no offence." Marcus said as he ushered the pair to sit on the sofa. Draco sat and pulled Harry down onto his lap. The emotional Vissim wrapped his arms around his mate and pressed his face into Draco's neck, Draco looked at Marcus for answers.

"This isn't unusual," Marcus said "He is acting purely on instinct at the moment, notice how he hasn't spoken a word. His instincts are telling him that he and his Lana are in danger, and as such he is staying close to the one he knows can and will protect him, should his fear of attack become a reality."

"Ah…" said Draco eloquently "But what about the students and their orgy?"

"We believe that it's because of your power, we felt it here, and we could actually see the waves of red power flowing through the school. We believe that is was Harry letting his emotions go."

"Right…" Draco said "I suppose that makes sense" nodding his head as he spoke thinking of what they had been doing in the room.

"I think we should do a test on Harry as soon as possible to test the health and development of you Lana."

Harry's head shot up at the mention of his Lana, "There's something wrong with my Lana?" Harry asked fearfully.

"We don't believe so Harry, but from what happened today we just want to make sure that everything is going normally, just in case. Whenever you're ready Harry."

"I'm ready now. I don't wasn't anything to happen to my Lana." Harry said clutching onto Draco

"Okay Harry" Marcus began "You just get comfortable, lift you shirt, yes that's it, and just relax."

Draco pushed Harry down so he was half lying, half sitting in his lap and Marcus raised his hand. Marcus's hand began to glow with a soft blue light, and he laid his hand on Harry's bare stomach, after a moment a light pulsed from Harry's stomach and formed a screen on which some type of runes were write in a strange language that neither Harry not Draco could read. The Full blooded Lytaren seemed to have no trouble reading the runes.

"Well you Lana is fine except that it is very powerful and that is why you collapsed earlier and needed some of Draco's blood." Marese stated.

"how did you know that he has dome of my blood?" Draco asked.

"I could fell large amounts of your magic in him when I did the test." Marcus said answering the Question

"It's not often that there is a need for the Vissim to have some of their Nanims blood during the pregnancy." Shanae said looking up from Lytia.

"We would have told you, but you were planing on giving Harry the potion so we saw no need to inform you yet. And Harry had already fallen into his heat when we last saw you" Marcus said "And during heat is not exactly the best time to be discussing anything with a Vissim."

Harry shifted in Draco's arms and pulling his shirt back down over his stomach. Draco pulled Harry back up onto his lap and kissed his neck. Harry sighed, and Draco thought that it was almost time to leave but first he had one question.

"Will this, I mean, Harry needing my magic to sustain the pregnancy happen often?" Draco asked

"I believe so, from what we found out from the spell it should happen every week or sol, but remember that he will need a lot of skin on skin contact as well. Normally the Vissim would be spending most of their day in their den, using very little magic, but as Harry is at school, he will have to do more magic. The Nanim would also spend quite a lot of time in the den with the Vissim for the duration of the Pregnancy, But the school is the safest place for you at the moment." Bornaut answered.

"I believe that you will need to inform Severus of this development, if he doesn't already know, so that he can inform the headmaster on you behalf. As I doubt you want to let you mate near him." Marcus said, and Draco growled at the mention of the headmaster.

" 'Co, I…um… can we go the Gryffindor for a little while, I want to see my friends" Harry asked Draco from where he was snuggled in Draco's arms, comfortable, warm, and safe.

"I suppose we can, I know enough about Gryffindor's to know that they won't hurt you or our Lana." Draco said while caressing his mate's stomach.

"Can we go now?" Harry asked looking into Draco's eyes.

"Of course we can baby." Draco said standing up and pulling Harry up with him.

Minutes later Harry and Draco stood in front of the portrait of the fat lady. Harry spoke the password and the fat lady swung forward, letting them into the room. The noise began to lessen, as more and more people noticed the presence of Harry in the room after so long, not to mention the blonde standing at his side.

"Harry!" Hermione said coming over, Ron following, not far behind.

"How are you?" Ron asked with a smile

"I don't think that Harry's health is something he would like to share with the entire room." Draco said standing behind Harry, arms around him protectively

"Alright, Malfoy" Ron said "I agree with you, lets go up to the dorm." Ron lead them up to the seventh year boys dorm, Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Neville following. In the dorm Harry pulled Draco over to his bed, not looking through the bathroom door as he passed it. Draco sat against the headboard, with Harry sitting in the vee of his legs, leaning against the blonde's sculpted chest.

"Alright, what ever it is you want to ask, go ahead." Draco said, pushing his hands up the front of Harry's shirt, Harry sighed a the tiny burst of magic, he flowed into his body, and a feeling on contentment surrounded him.

"Well, uh…" Ron began

"We noticed what Harry was eating at breakfast and asked Snape what might be going on with Harry in our free lesson before lunch, and he said that Harry was…"

"Pregnant" Harry said with pride, glowing and resting his hands over Draco's on his stomach and smiling up at the group.

"Harry I'm pleased for you and everything, except well, I don't know if you know or if Draco has told you but...uh... You do know that it's illegal to have a child out of wedlock in the wizarding world" Ron said, Harry's mouth fell open and he looked up at Draco with tears brimming in his eyes. Draco just smiled at Harry and kissed his head.

"It's okay baby, it's legal for us because were bonded magical creatures, it's okay for us." Draco said reassuring his mate of their Lana's safety, and Harry sighed placated.

Seamus cleared his throat and said "Uh, do either of you know what Happened with this afternoon… with the whole orgy thing? I'm not complaining or anything but…"

Harry looked up at Draco and grinned, Draco smiled back, and knew that these people would help him keep his mate safe, they loved Harry as well.

-

--

---

----

-----

------

**A/N: **_So that was the end of a really quite confusing chapter, And it´s like I said last chapter. I could have done a better job, but then you would have had to wait longer..._


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Look I know that this has taken me almost a year to update, but I am now planning a fair few chapters, much longer than this one this is just the in-between chapter for the next phase of the story. Don't worry, there will be chapters after this!

I want to give a big thanks to every single review that I received, it was looking back over those reviews that really made me want to write this chapter, and it gave me a bit of a plan for more of the story.

So without further ado, I present you with the long awaited 13th chapter of _Lytare_...

**Lytare**

_Stray -89_

**Chapter 13.**

**-----**

**----**

**---**

**--**

**-**

_**Boy-Who-Lived a Mated Lytare!**_

_Just days ago the Daily Prophet released an article confirming that Harry Potter had indeed been missing , and had been returned safely to Hogwarts, it has come out yesterday that our illustrious boy-who-lived isn't all he seems. A small group of Hogwarts students, who have chosen to remain unnamed at this stage were eager to give our Hogsmede liaison the full story, our saviour is indeed a magical creature, called a Lytare and has mated to Draco Malfoy, the son of convicted criminal Lucius Malfoy. It is at this stage unknown how Potter gained this inheritance as his mother, Lily Potter, was a muggleborn. Cont page 3._

It had come out the day before in a story leaked by a small group of students who were tempted by the monetary reward offered by the Daily Prophet, off the books of course.

Draco was seething; he was ready to pounce on the next reporter who tried to interview them. At least Dumbledore had finally done something half-arsed towards helping them by preventing the reporters from accessing the school grounds.

"Are they still out there 'Co?" Harry asked Draco from his perch on their bed, a lollypop sliding delicately in and out of his mouth, while Draco gazed out the window. Draco didn't answer, but he didn't have to, Harry knew the answer already, his Nanim's body language said it all.

"What are we going to do Draco, we can't just sit here and let them bother us." It seemed to Draco that his Harry's fighting spirit had been kindled back into life by these reporters and their intrusion into their lives.

Harry had been slowly coming back into his old self, although still much more passive than before he did, at least have fight left in him. For the past week the full-blooded Lytare's had been instructing them both. Harry had learnt how to fully control his emotions, and stop him from slipping into the minds of others, preventing a _fifth_ whole school orgy. Harry and Draco had also learnt a lot more about what it meant to be a Lytare, and the powers that came with it.

Neither Harry nor Draco was really ready to battle the dark lord but their control over their magic was much improved. However much Harry and Draco enjoyed learning about their heritage, nothing could come past the love and affection that they showed each other, and the Lana, growing in the Vissims womb.

---

"Professor Dumbledore, what do you have to say a bout having a dangerous magical creature housed at your school?" Mr Lovegood asked in such a quiet that he was barely heard over the noise of the crowd.

"It has been said that Harry Potter has been eating copious amounts of sugar lately. Why is this?" A reporter from Witch Weekly yelled and the wizened headmaster.

"Can I have an exclusive interview with the two creatures?" a reporter for the daily Prophet said, his strong voice managing to be heard over the gaggle of other reporters at the school gates, unable to enter the school grounds they had been steadily arriving from as far as the continent. All of the reporters were desperate to find out the full story of how Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy came to be together.

"Well I don't see why not; although, Mr. Malfoy is a tad protective, so watch that." Dumbledore said, sweeping the reporter in with a warm gesture, he had taught this man, and knew him to be of a pleasant nature, perfect for the first interview.

---

Draco looked up from his adoration of Harry as there was a knock at the door, Draco lifted an arm and with a lazy finger gesture he flicked the door open.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, how nice to see you." Said the man standing beside Dumbledore.

"Who are you?" Draco asked rudely.

"Parson Flemming, reporter with the daily prophet," the man said calmly, turning to Dumbledore and saying "I think we'll be fine professor, you go ahead" taking his leave Dumbledore left without another word, leaving the two Lytare and the reporter alone.

"Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?" Parson asked the two.

"Yes, I would mind if you asked a few questions." Harry replied with a growl.

"Okay then" Parson said undeterred "I'll just ask one then. How did you two come to be together?"

Harry flopped his head back against the bed and looked at the ceiling, refusing to answer. Draco was no better, moving off the bed to prowl around the man, hissing at him and snapping his fangs, just waiting for him to make one false move so that he could release his pent up anger.

---

"Ron I don't care what you say, Harry will leave Draco." Ginny said firmly to her older brother.

"Ginny, they're bonded magical creatures, that isn't a bond that can be broken" Ron said, "Look… Gin…I mean.. didn't you see them at breakfast the other day, they were all over each other, Harry was one Draco's lap for Merlin's sake."

Ron had spent the last half hour trying to convince Ginny that Harry wouldn't break-up with Draco, he was starting to run out of reasons, reasons that he could tell Ginny anyway, Hermione and him had been forbidden by Harry and Draco to mention Harry's pregnancy to anyone.

"Well if you put it that way it does sound definite. I suppose your right, they will never be separated, could you then take me to their rooms, I just want to tell Harry that I'm sorry, for what I was going to do to him and Draco." Ginny said this in a rush, as if it hurt her to say so.

"Well, alright, I'll tell you where it is, I can't take you there myself because Hermione is waiting for me in the Library, we do really have to finish an essay for transfiguration." Ron quickly explained to Ginny the way to get to the newly bonded Lytare's quarters, not really even imagining the fact that his sister might have been less than genuine.

---

When Ginny arrived at the correct door, she saw that it was ajar and she crept up to look inside at what was making all the noise, what she saw shocked her, and made her cringe. The last thing that she saw was a body hit the floor before she ran.

-

--

---

----

-----


	14. Authors Note

(15/04/2011)

Hi everyone,

So it has been _forever _since I have done anything for Lytare. And very recently I read over it, and I have changed a lot in the (good god) **6 years** since posting the first chapter. Both in my ability to use proper spelling and grammar (mostly), as well as my general storytelling, and writing style. I would love to continue the story, but at this point find myself unable to rewrite this version, or continue it in any way. So in exciting news...

I am writing a **_NEW_** Lytare, it will be set Post Deathly Hallows and Pre epilogue, Harry and co will go back to Hogwarts for an 'eighth year.' I already have the first few chapters written and am going to look them over a bit more before posting them as a whole new story:

Lytare 2.0. Or something, I haven't quite decided on the title yet.

Hopefully you will enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Lots of fun.

Keep your eyes on my user page for more info, and updates!

Thanks everyone!


End file.
